


Don't Touch Me

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Bullying, Catholic School, Fighting Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt on tumblr: <strong>HS!AU</strong> : Dean constantly is taunting and teasing Castiel. They're both teenagers but Dean is a year older, the same age as Cas' older brother Gabriel. Dean finds out that Castiel is sensitive to most touches and <em>extremely</em> ticklish. Things aren't very friendly at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> understand that this is hard to write from someone who is not ticklish

“Gee, Cas, did you take a shit? Why were you gone for so long?” Dean asks with a gallant smirk on his face.

Castiel enters the room with all fifteen of his peers watching him, laughing at him.

He flushes and angrily answers, “I’ve been gone for only four minutes!”

“Did you count to make sure it didn’t seem like you were gone for long?” Dean returns, still wearing that gorgeous smirk.

“Fuck you, Freckles!”

“Boys! That is enough!” Ms. Fitzgerald reprimands and Castiel finally ends the glaring match with Dean and walks down the row to his seat.

Class continued and all throughout Castiel could hear small sniplets of whispers.

“ _Novak took a cow shit. I swear on my mom_.”

 

“Hurry up, Novak, you’re lagging,” Dean calls from the front of the group of boys running.

Castiel glares at the back of him—his bare back glistening with sweat, thick ass but slim hips moving in unison with the boys around him. Castiel doesn’t want to acknowledge the little thumping in his heart but it’s definitely there. His cock most definitely twitches and he trips trying to conceal it.

The other boys finish rapidly after that and turn to watch as Castiel wipes the gravel off his knees and uniform jersey. A few snort and laugh but others wave him off and go get some water.

Dean doesn’t do either. Instead, he approaches Castiel.

“C’mon, get up. You’re bleeding,” he mentioned and Castiel looks down. His shin is cut up and his other knee feels a little sore.

He surprises Castiel completely by taking him to the infirmary and begins to clean the cut. Neither boy says anything as Dean wipes at it with a wet towel and then dabs at it with Neosporin. He puts one of the extra large Band-Aids over it to cover the whole thing and then helps Castiel up off the bed.

Both boys blush when they notice Dean is still holding Castiel hand and hip.

“D—don’t touch me,” Castiel mutters.

“I’ll touch you if I want, Cassie,” Dean returns. He’s trying to get under his skin, Castiel knows this, but he can’t help but feel flustered and aroused at the same time. He realizes he wants Dean to push him against the wall. Roughly, too. Knock his head. Slam his wrists together. Spread his thighs with his knee.

But Dean reaches out and touches Castiel’s inner elbow and he jerks it back as fast as he can.

So, naturally, Dean reaches for it again.

This time he grasps it and holds it tightly.

Castiel erupts with giggles. It doesn’t take long for Dean to realize what’s going on and he takes full advantage. He _does_ push Castiel against the wall this time, but Castiel wished he could rake in an even breath to reciprocate with Dean but he can’t because he’s laughing so hard.

“Dean!” Castiel squeals and the older boy pauses. Castiel’s got laughter tears in his eyes and Dean gazes into the blueness.

“Boys?”

Both males turn towards the female nurse. She’s dressed in the nun garb and glares at the both of them. Dean starts to explain about how Castiel fell, but she dismisses them back to class.

Dean runs ahead of Castiel, but he doesn’t mind to be left alone. He also doesn’t mind watching his long tanned legs as he hurries off to return to his favourite period of the day.

Maybe Dean jogged ahead for that purpose. 

 

Gabriel blows air onto his hands in hope that it would reflect and hit his face. He’s sorely unsuccessful.

“Dude, this place sucks,” he mutters dejectedly.

It’s been three days since the nurse’s office and Castiel is bored also. His older brother and he were unfortunately placed in study hall detention because—well for different reasons actually. Gabriel threw spitballs at Mr. Roman and Castiel forgot to turn in an assignment in time.

It really was a harsh punishment but he decided it was better than after school detention where they made the boys wash and clean things.

Castiel lifts his eyes and gazes over the tables of boys. They’re not all full but it’s not really so hard to obtain a detention around here. They’re no big deal because they don’t show up anywhere on your report card or anything. His eyes scan the room and stop when they land on a familiar face. Lips in a pout, high cheekbones, and warm green eyes greet him as he locks gazes with Dean from across the room.

But it’s not him he’s really looking it, but Castiel’s older brother Gabriel.

He waves him over manically and Dean sneakily walks over, holding his uniform slacks tight so they won’t rub together and make noise.

“Dude, why are you here again?” Dean asks, completely ignoring Castiel. Oh, he knows he’s there all right.

Gabe just rolls his eyes. “Douchebag Roman,” he responds. “You?”

Dean just purses his lips. “Ate my lunch in class.”

Castiel can’t help it and lets out a small snicker.

The boy across from him narrows his eyes and Cas can detect the faintest of a blush. “Fuck off, loser.”

“Okay, fatass.”

The response is immediately met with a foot stomping down on Castiel’s own under the table. He is caught completely by surprise and _fuck_ does it hurt—he screams and the teacher’s head flies up.

“You.” He points to Castiel. “Simmer down.”

The other boys in the room stare over at Castiel for a few more seconds before returning to their own doings.

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrow. “That was strangely anticlimactic.”

Castiel and Dean are in a glaring match but the younger boy can’t help but want to reach forward and grab the brunette boy’s button down by the collar and press their lips together.

“You’re still fat,” Castiel chews out, sticking his tongue out at him.

 

A week later, the rumor is still circulating that Castiel is constipated 24/7. It’s not only math, but also English and History. In science, their teacher somehow must’ve heard the rumor because he makes a special announcement about constipation. He explains about different foods that will help and that it’s completely normal to feel a little “stuffed up” sometimes.

Castiel’s face goes tomato-red and he glares down at his shoes.

After the teacher moves on, he dares to look over at Dean’s spot behind his row. Guys are still clapping him on the back and laughing. The older boy’s eyes flicker to Cas’ and there’s a confusing look in them. One that Castiel chooses not to try and decipher. 

 

The next day in math, Dean gets to class early so that when Castiel enters, he ‘accidentally’ touches that spot on Castiel’s arm that is ticklish.

Castiel jerks to the side almost immediately after he is touched, gasping at Dean. Dean doesn’t turn towards Cas, but smirks and looks forward, copying down the homework for the night.

Blushing like mad, Castiel goes to his spot at the end of the row.

This time in class, Dean is raising his hand at almost every question to answer them. His voice is deep and husky and Castiel feels like he’s hearing it for the first time. Every time he opens that damn mouth of his, Castiel has to push his cock down in his pants. He’s hard and throbbing a little bit. He hasn’t masturbated in a while and maybe that’s why he’s like this when Dean does stupid little things.

But when Mrs. Fitzgerald asks Dean to explain to the equation, Castiel has his lower lip sucked into his mouth as he palms his clothed cock, his eyes falling to a close as he strokes himself through his pants. Shit starts going too fast before he knows it and suddenly he can’t stop his caressing and he comes in his pants. A soft moan escapes his lips and it’s so quiet that no one turns around.

No one but Dean.

Castiel hasn’t noticed it but he has stopped talking and the teacher has the floor once again. Dean is only two seats up but he stares back at Castiel like he knows all his secrets.

A debauched look is cast upon Castiel’s face and he knows he’s caught red handed. Dean eyes him up and down, his tongue in his cheek moving in and out slowly. His eyes meet Castiel’s once more before he turns around and shuts his notebook. The bell rings straight after and Dean stands up. Castiel stands up too, although awkwardly, and packs his stuff up. He doesn’t pay attention to the fact that Dean is still right in front of him and trips on an outstretched leg.

Cas’ supplies spill all over the floor and he bangs his chin on the edge of a table. No one pays attention or helps him up so Castiel scrambles to collect his pencil case and notebooks.

“Hey!” the familiar booming voice of Benny Lafitte sounds behind him. Castiel turns his head and watches as Dean pushes him back into a row of desks.

“I saw that,” Dean grows.

“Saw what?” Benny’s southern accent laces his words. “Calm your shit, Winchester, it was an honest mistake,” he continues, but the longer Castiel looks at the stocky guy, the more he sees the cockiness in his eyes and smile.

Dean stands in front of him with his arms crossed. Benny glares back, but once he realizes Dean isn’t moving, he drops his eyes and moves around him.

The older boy’s eyes turn to Castiel and he assesses him.

“You okay?” 

Castiel doesn’t say anything but heads to his next class: PE.

Unfortunately, Dean has the same period.

“Cas!” Dean calls when they make it into the locker rooms. The bell rings just then and they haven’t even got dressed yet. Dean grinds his teeth and dresses quickly, deciding he will talk to Castiel after class.

Things don’t go so smoothly.

Castiel gets beaned in the head by a volleyball first, and then the whole constipation thing comes up again except this time it’s diarrhea. By this point Dean is so pissed off he grabs Castiel by the wrist and whispers into his ear, “Come with me…”

When they reach outside, Castiel throws his hand against Dean’s and breaks free. “Could you just leave me alone!” he shouts. “And I said don’t touch me!”

“You’re letting them talk about you—”

“So what!” Castiel bursts. “You did it! I’m used to it by now!” 

Dean looks down at the concrete ground. “You shouldn’t be.”

Castiel just glares at him for a second. “What?”

“You shouldn’t get used to people treating you like this. You shouldn’t—” Dean cuts himself off and looks at the ground again, “You shouldn’t have let me start it in the first place.”

“Dean, believe me, if I could have, I would’ve,” he replies sincerely.

They just look at each other for a little bit longer.

“I’m going to go punch the next one who says something about you in the face,” Dean says and starts stomping past Castiel. The younger boy reaches out and clasps Dean’s wrist and stops him.

“Dean,” Castiel barely gets out before Dean has both hands locked on Cas’ cheeks and is kissing him squarely on the lips.

They pause and look at each other before rushing in once more. “I don’t want to let them talk like this about you anymore,” Dean admits when they break apart again.

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and kisses Dean again, but the older boy pushes Cas against the outside wall of the gym. Castiel lets out small gasps as his hands clutch at Dean’s jersey.

“I know you came in math,” Dean whispers hotly in Castiel’s ear. “Come on.”

Cas is once again whisked away by Dean and they are in the PE supplies closet. Dean drops to his knees and pushes Castiel’s hips against the wall of lacrosse sticks. He yanks down Castiel’s shorts and cum stained briefs and inhales the heady scent.

“Someone’s been a bad boy,” he mentions and looks up at Castiel before he picks the already hard cock and puts it in his mouth. He jerks the base as he swirls his tongue around the head and then sucks it. His mouth is wicked talented and Castiel is clutching at the sticks behind him in no time, gasping as he cums down Dean’s throat.

“D—Dean, come here,” he urges and Dean stands up. The older boy presses his mouth to Castiel’s and their lips open to twirl their tongues together. Castiel gets a taste of his own spunk and licks it up from Dean’s tongue and into his own mouth, getting a shock of excitement in doing so.

His hand reaches down and grasps Dean’s cock and begins to jerk it. It catches Dean off guard and he pushes Cas against the wall, closing in on him as he ravages his mouth.

It doesn’t take long at all for Dean to cum too but this is a little bit messier and it gets all over Castiel’s black shorts.

Dean gets on his knees once again and surprises the dark haired boy completely by licking the white watery mess off of the shorts. Castiel’s heart goes wild as he watches Dean perform such a lewd act.

“You’re not going to be having any more trouble, Cas,” he says in a stern voice, gulping down his own cum. It's the hottest combination Castiel thinks he has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (i'm still open for requests)
> 
> plus, whoever is my 230th follower gets a dedicated fic! i'm really close guys!


End file.
